File talk:FanWorld.png
Joseeexd 19:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC): Fan Factions it time to take over the world (6) KamuiK 20:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Pahit Kingdom added. Feel free to download and enhance the map. ProudAmerikan 20:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Right, hold the West Coast of the US off for now, that's Combine territory....unfortunately, I don't have access to a computer at the moment.. : ( KamuiK 20:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tell me how far it goes in and I'll make you the colouring. :At this moment it's everything from Washington (the State) down to Baja California. Break line occurs roughly where Nevada, Idaho, and the lower states are, with both the Silicon Valley Sprawl and the secret Talon base in Death Valley threatened by its roving eye. :Ironic, huh, that in-lore the Talon now controls Australia? If the Southern Contigent ever becomes canon, wonder how that will turn out..... KamuiK 21:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I hope this is about right. :ProudAmerikan 21:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) More than enough. I daresay that even the Combine doesn't extend that far yet in July, 1969. (Being mostly a series of fortified universities, colleges, research labs, state engineering departments, etc. at the time they declare independence.) : I'd reckon the curve of territory would be actually inwards a bit less than it is now. The Combine has declared the area their own country, but they only control about all of California, Oregon, Washington, and Baja California. That's why they're still on semi-good relations with the Confederates, who still think they'll voluntarily give up the land once the Allies are kicked out. KamuiK 21:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then I'll make a similar curve but inwards. Edit - done :ProudAmerikan Brilliance. Mucho gracias. BouncyTEM 23:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Made a fun variant of the map with the normal Paradox stuff in it too, but don't want to override this one. See it here. Joseeexd 23:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC): I like it a lot, but i don´t want to mix Paradox Lore with Paradox Fan Fiction :), upload it as ParadoxWorldFuture KamuiK 23:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Before we upload something like that, we should complete our fan faction map first. Should I paste in ZBI? BouncyTEM 23:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC)If you get ZBI into the fan world, I can worry about updating the other one. Also, uploaded as ParadoxWorldFuture. I'll maintain that one. KamuiK 23:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) As stated, I would prefer we finish ours first and THEN update the FutureWorld map. Less work. Jason Zombolt 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) It seems like the Big three(AE,AC,TC) are all neatly arranged. AstralXYZ 05:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC): Would it be possible to throw in the AM as well? With them being on the water and all... KamuiK 06:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Are those links deliberate or crap? Besides, I think I already asked you, WHERE are they? The Atlantic is HUGE. AstralXYZ 11:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC): I don't know what the hell's up with those friggin links. Anyway, I did say that they're in the middle of the Atlantic in the faction page... KamuiK 13:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Do they have an intrinsic patern or form for their bases or are they just spots? How many are there? AstralXYZ 13:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC): If you're marking their waters, it'd be one big spot. If you're marking the bases, it's five circles arranged around a bigger circle - those are the Atlantean city-domes.